


Moria

by kurtoons



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarves, Filk, Gen, Moria | Khazad-dûm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtoons/pseuds/kurtoons
Summary: A song from the classic Lerner and Lowe musical "Paint Your Khazad-dum"
"Moria's halls wind dark and deep,Within the mountain's bowels;The names of those who in them sleepHave hardly any vowels."





	

_(sung to the tune of "They Call the Wind Mariah"_

The dwarves have names they do not tell  
For steel and forge and fire.  
Their mountain home is Khazad-dum  
But the elves call it Moria.

Moria's halls wind dark and deep,  
Within the mountain's bowels;  
The names of those who in them sleep  
Have hardly any vowels.

Moria, Moria,  
They call the realm Moria

Long, long ago in Durin's day  
These mines the dwarves did settle;  
Deep, deep they delved Moria's mines  
And found the mithril metal.

But then, alas, too deep they delved,  
For mithril, so alluring;  
Until they woke the baneful blight  
That proved the doom of Durin.

Moria, Moria.  
They call the realm Moria

The dwarves have names for fire and forge  
And others they ain't telling;  
But there's no curses strong enough  
For the Bane of Durin's Dwelling.

And someday they'll reclaim their land,  
And purge it from all terror;  
Moria call your kinfolk home,  
For there's no cavern fairer.

Moria, Moria  
They call the realm Moria.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't until I was halfway through writing this filk that I remembered that Professor Tolkien's pronunciation of "Moria" was different and did not rhyme with "fire". And that he'd always get annoyed when people pronounced it wrong. (*sigh*) Ah, but the rhyme fit so well.


End file.
